Zelcandor Stormdrake
Zelcandor Stormdrake is a human warrior and a former officer of the Athanatoi, now patriarch of Immortalis. He is a seasoned adventurer, having served in the front lines in the Athanatoi campaigns against the forces of the Burning Legion and Illidan in Outland and now against the forces of the Scourge in Northrend as the leader of Immortalis. He is easy going and charming, making friends quickly and easily, always willing to help and come to the defense of those he perceives to have been wronged. He is also the last surviving member of the Order of the Frost, an ancient and once secret society dedicated to protecting the world from the forces of the Old Gods. He strives to learn more about his heritage and find out more about the traditions and methods of the Order, all the while leading Immortalis. Physical Appearance Zelcandor is tall and muscular with sun-browned skin and rough, callused hands, betraying his farmboy origins. He has long, silver-white hair, pulled into a pony tail with an easy and winning smile. On first look, he seems to have blue eyes but closer examination will reveal they are actually a deep green. His armor is usually well looked after and polished, unless he's been in battle. Favoring swords, he is seldom seen with anything else. Being a frontline warrior, he is also usually sporting a heavy shield of some kind. He tends not to wear a tabard unless he feels he is representing a faction, though this will now change as he feels the need to represent his new guild. More often than not, he will be sporting his Tabard of Frost, one of the few remaining links he has to the Order of the Frost. Zelcandor also has a habit of wearing a wolf's head helm, believing it to make him look much fiercer than he actually is. It is a source of great jest to everyone else. Background Zelcandor is the Patriarch of Immortalis, an army with their origins an the ancient draenic scouting unit of Athanatoi. Going from an officer to the leader of his own guild has been a stressful experience for him. He takes his job seriously and takes an active part in matters of personnel, recruitment and general guild morale. He is also the last of the Order of the Frost and has some small ambitions to restart the order at some point. Zelcandor is also a grand master miner and blacksmith. He takes pride in being one of the few people in the world able to smelt Hardened Khorium and is also capable of crafting a Sulfuron Hammer, something which he has already done once before, leaving him weakened for several weeks after the exertion. Zelcandor is also something of a collector and has ambitions to learn every blacksmithing plan known. In addition, Zelcandor is an excellent cook, though a poor fisherman. History Zelcandor Stormdrake grew up in a small village in Northshire. Born to Elsa and Erik Stormdrake, he was a quiet, studious child. Elsa was a farmer while Erik was a soldier in Stormwind. Category:Character